A Kiss in the Dark
by naomi-chan
Summary: What happens when Kagome cooks up a sneaky plan to get Miroku and Sango together as a couple without them knowing about it? Let the madness begin! Chapter four is up!
1. Darn that stupid monk!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa, though I wish I did... (sigh) Anyway, enjoy the fic :)

Oh and people who are still waiting for me to update "Twisted Thing Called Love," you won't have to wait much longer. Chapter seven is underway. Okay, on with the fic

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku were walking through the forest, Inuyasha and Kagome leading with Shippo riding on Kagome's shoulder, and Sango and Miroku bringing up the rear. They were are still in search of Naraku. Just a regular day.

They reached a clearing by the lake. "It's getting late, Inuyasha, we're stopping right here," Kagome said, while she got off of her bike and set it and her yellow bookbag down by a rock.

Inuyasha turned around. "What? It's still early, Kagome, We can't stop yet. I just know we're getting close to Naraku, I can almost smell his stench." He sniffed at the air for added effect, and continued walking down the path.

"Well, it's not like we're gonna get any closer to him if we continue today," she frowned and crossed her arms. "Besides, the only thing you've managed to do was to get us walking around in circles." Shippo jumped off her shoulder and joined Miroku and Sango who had both seemed to take a step or two back. Yep, the fireworks are gonna start flying now.

Inuyasha turned back around, red in the face with anger. "Oh really? You wanna say that to my face!"

She obliged by getting up in his face. "Yes! We've been looking for him all day and I'm tired! You're no closer in finding Naraku and you know it! Did you get **that**!"

"Well, you were no help, all you were doing was bitching and moaning about how tired you were, at least I was trying!" he screamed back.

"I would have been more help if you were a better leader!" Kagome retaliated. "I can't sense the Shikon shards **hundreds** of miles away!"

Miroku decided he had heard enough of their squabble and tried to offer some mediative intervention. "Look, we are all tired. Let's stay here for the night and set off first thing tomorrow."

Inuyasha turned away and muttered something about being in the company of weaklings and went up into a tree to mope.

The rest of the gang set their things down and was about to start thinking about what to do next when they heard a rustling in the trees not too far away.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and everyone else stood up. As far as they knew, they should be alone. "Who could that be?" Shippo asked, shaking, hugging onto Kagome's leg.

Inuyasha relaxed from his tensed stance and went back up the tree. "Hmph, It's only a weakling human," he said and closed his eyes. "Nothing to be scared of unless you're a little brat kitsune."

Shippo blushed in embarassment. "You were scared too," he retorted and hid back behind Kagome's leg when Inuyasha glared down at him.

"What was that, brat?" Inuyasha said, while cracking his knuckles.

"Sit boy," Kagome said and Inuyasha fell out of the tree. "What the hell was that for!" he yelled when he leapt up.

"You were threatening Shippo," she said matter-of-factly. Then she added, "Besides, I kinda felt like doing that."

"Why you-" Inuyasha was were interuppted when a young woman came out of the forest and walked toward the group.

"Konnichiwa minna. Could any of you please tell me where I could find Nishi Village?" she asked, much to the pleasure of the monk.

He was at her side in a flash, holding her hands in his and looking in her brown eyes. "You seem to be in distress. Is there anything I can do to be of service?" he half asked, half drooled while his gaze moved down to her chest. The girl just looked confused and repeated her question. "Oh, right... Nishi Village..." Miroku mused while his other hand was inching towards her behind.

Sango was fuming. She went over and grabbed his hand just before he was to grab something else. She squeezed his hand until she was sure all the circulation was cut off while dragging him away from the hapless girl.

"Nishi Village is to the west," she said, pointing westward. "It's not too far from here."

"Domo arigatou," the girl said and bowed, and then proceeded to leave.

Sango let go of his hand and stomped away. However, she watched him sadly out of the corner of her eye when he continued to stare at the girl heading toward the west. 'Why do I even bother?' she thought to herself. 'I can only wonder why I keep on doing this' She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that she was being watched at that moment.

Kagome sighed while watching her best friend. 'Darn that stupid Miroku. Does he always have to be such a jerk? Poor Sango. It's easy to see Sango has feelings for him and I know he has feelings for her too. I just have to figure out a way to get them together.' She started looking at them back and forth, thinking of a plan that could be successful. 'Hmmm I can't try to get Miroku jealous by putting Sango with another guy, that plan failed horribly last time (A/N: Remember that time when that guy wanted to marry Sango?) he's just too chicken to admit his feelings. Hmmm... unless I forced him to... That's it!'

However, she also exclaimed "That's it!" out loud and hit her palm with her fist. She had just come up with the perfect plan to get Miroku and Sango together.

Sango looked over at her sweet, but sometimes weird best friend. "What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Ooohh nothing, umm gotta go!" Kagome declared and ran off, dragging Shippo along with her.

Sango continued to stare at her sweet and correction, _very_ weird best friend, and then shrugged.

How unfortunate that Sango and Miroku didn't realize what they were getting into.

* * *

Just what is Kagome cooking up for Sango and Miroku? And will they survive it? Will Kagome suceed? Find out in the next installment of "A Kiss in the Dark" Plz review!


	2. Charmed, I'm sure

Hello peoples. Here I am to give you the next installment of **A Kiss in the Dark**. Last we left off, Kagome had figured out the plan to hook up Sango and Miroku. Just what is that plan you say? Find out now.

Before I start off, I want to thank **AnimeWannabe** and **The-world-needs-peace** for their lovely reviews :) This chapter is dedicated to them and to all those who decide to press that "Go" button after reading this. Enjoy!

Oh and I dun own Inuyasha just so we're clear on all that, though like many others say, I wish I did. Mostly I wish I owned Inuyasha (human form), Miroku and Sesshoumaru, alas, all I have are these... (hugs plushies) Well anyway, on with the fic ;)

* * *

A couple of days later... 

Kagome and Shippo were at Kaede's hut finally alone with Kaede with all of the others sucesfully out of the way. It was easy enough to get rid of Miroku and Sango, who were outside playing janken (A/N: Rock paper scissors, remember that episode?) determined to become better players in hopes of beating Kagome one of these days. However, Inuyasha was a little harder to get rid of. He was determined to pick up and leave, especially since Kaede's hut was a pit stop pretty far from their trail, and it took a lot of presuation from Kagome to even get him to stop there in the first place. She had suggested he go spar with Kilala and train so now she had at least a little while to get her plan into motion with Kaede's help.

"Kaede, I have to ask you something," Kagome said slowly, going over in her head exactly what she wanted from Kaede.

"Yes child, I could tell you had something to ask me from the moment I first saw your face," she said knowingly, "I'm just surprised it took you so long to ask."

"Yeah well," the young miko said, while fidgeting with her skirt hem and then looking up at Kaede. "I wanted to know if you had any more of those special charms that are voice command activated. Kind of like the charm you made for Inuyasha that activates when I tell him to sit."

Kaede rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Let me get this straight. You need another charm for Inuyasha? Is not one enough?" And then thinking about it, she added, "Or do you need one for the monk?"

"Um well sorta, but..." Kagome didn't know how to finish her sentence without telling Kaede her secret plot.

Shippo sighed and finally spoke. "Just tell her, Kagome. I'm sure she won't tell, right Kaede?"

Kaede's bored look soon lightened. The old woman had a very routine life. Little tidbits of excitement was all she could live for now. "Tell me what?" She had a big curious grin on her face.

Kagome gave Shippo a bad look and then sweatdropped. "Oh, it's nothing, Kaede. Shippo umm wanted me to tell you that he's finally potty trained. He's too nervous to tell you himself and he knows you won't tell the others," Kagome started patting the pissed off kitsune's head. "Isn't that right, Shippo? Who's our little man?"

Kaede's expression fell. "Oh so that's what it is... good for you, I guess..." she said disappointedly.

Shippo threw her hand off his head and said, "No, of course it's not! Kaede, Kagome and me are planning to get Miroku and Sango together and we need your help," he said, and stuck out his tounge at Kagome.

Kaede's face brightened again. "Ahh I see... I should have known you were lying before, Kagome. We all know Shippo is not as of yet potty trained..."

Shippo laughed sarcastically. "Ha ha ha... And here I thought sense of humor was something lost after the age of eighty-five," he said and then left the hut.

"I'm only fifty-nine years of age I'll have you know!" she yelled out after him, obviously wounded by the insult. "Anyway, what is this plan you were thinking of?"

Well it looked like she didn't have a choice. "You can't let anyone know about this, please. Don't even give Sango and Miroku funny looks or anything, they could get suspicious," she pleaded.

Kaede shook her head. "You know I won't, Kagome, though the fact that you could tell Shippo this and not me is quite insulting to say the least."

"Oh no, Keade," Kagome said while waving her arms in defense, "The only reason I told him was because he is an integral part of this plan, I totally need him," she took a deep breath. "Well, this is the plan..."

---5 min later---

"... and that's where you come in. Do you think you might have what I need?"

Kaede smiled and got up. "I think I have just the thing you're looking for," she said and started rummaging through her cabinet.

------A week later-----

The group was walking through the forest, still on Naraku's trail. They had gotten pretty far and Inuyasha now swears on being able to sense Naraku, but Kagome had bigger issues on her mind for the moment. Like the perfect time to put her plan into motion. And Kagome finally had her chance.

Kagome had forced them to call it a day quite early but not because she was tired this time. She had seen her opportunity and they needed to be in that particular location. She was still so shocked, she couldn't have picked a better place.

After she was able to convince, better yet, force Inuyasha into settling down at that location, she went forth with her plan. She grabbed Shippo and pulled him to the side to where no one could hear them.

"Kagome has been acting very wierd lately, do any of you guys know what's up with her? She won't tell me," Sango said while watching her friend run off.

"Hell if I knew what was wrong with that damn wench. Her crazy 'sitting' spree is going to be my end, I just know it," Inuyasha said, while rubbing his body, sore from the dozens of 'sits' he had gotten earlier.

Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head. "I have no idea, I could never understand women. The mere wierdness and crazy states of their behavior is mind boggling. I find it best to..." he trailed off when he opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha shaking his head frantically and then hesitantly looked over at Sango and she looked quite... pissed...

"You didn't finish, monk. You find it best to what?" she said through gritted teeth.

Miroku sweatdropped. "Uh no see its not like that, w-what I had meant was, umm well..." 'I'm screwed' Miroku groaned mentally.

"Grr..." Sango knocked him upside the head. "So I guess you didn't see that one coming either, what with me being so crazy and all," she said while stomping away.

Inuyasha looked down at him on the ground. "I tried to warn you, but you just had to open your big mouth."

"Ehh yeah..." Miroku mumbled while rubbing his sore head.

Kagome took Shippo to a cave nearby their campsite. "Isn't it perfect, Shippo? It's the perfect size and everything," she said while peering in.

Shippo took a look inside it and shivered. "I guess... if you're into cold creepy caves then yeah," he said and stepped back.

"That's the plan Shippo, so they can keep each other warm," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Right... so are we gonna do this now?" he asked.

"Yep, you rembember what to do right?"

Shippo sighed. "Of course I do. I'm not stupid, like some certain dog-eared idiot I know," he said, walking off.

Kagome smiled to herself. This plan was so perfect. 'How smart of you to think of such a great idea' she thought. 'Who says you need good grades to be smart?'

Shippo ran over to Sango. "Sango! Sango!" he called, putting on the most scared look he could muster.

She stopped playing with Kilala and looked at him in concern. "What's wrong, Shippo?" she asked.

He took a while to catch his breath before saying anything. "Youkai... in the... cave," he said between pants.

She got up. "Is it coming after you?" she asked, looking around for said demon.

"Umm... well... not exactly..." he couldn't say it was after him. Plan was **she** was supossed to go looking for it.

"So it's not bothering you then?" Then she thought about it. "Hmm how come you're asking me to get rid of it? I'm surprised you didn't just run to Inuyasha," she said.

"Well umm the demon is a small fry, no need to get Inuyasha involved. You can handle this one."

Seeing Sango get angry made him realize the utter mistake of his words. "No! I meant that Inuyasha is sleeping now and you're such a great demon exterminator so-"

"Just tell me where this youkai is supossed to be," she cut him off, still annoyed by his earlier remark.

She was mad at him yes, but the plan was still rolling into motion. "This way," he said, leading her to the cave.

They walked up to the cave. "The demon is supossed to be in here?" Sango asked, while looking into the cave. "I don't see one in here."

"You have to go all the way in," Shippo said.

The demon exterminator gave him a suspicious look. "Why would you go all the way in a cave in the first place?"

'Why don't she just go in already?' "It was out here, but then it went in there. I'm scared, Sango. It might come out tonight and attack us while we're sleeping or something," he cried, hoping she would buy it.

She sighed. "Okay, I'll give it a look." She stepped in the cave and looked around inside.

While Shippo was convincing Sango to go in the cave, Kagome was trying to do the same with Miroku.

"Miroku! Miroku! I need you!" Kagome cried while running towards him.

Inuyasha fell out of the tree. "Why Kagome, this is so sudden," Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face. "Kagome! What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha yelled while jumping up.

'I can't **believe** they would think that!' She fought the urge to smack them both. "It's not like that, Miroku. I need you to get rid of a youkai for me," she said, trying to take the edge out of her tone.

"Why would you need me to get rid of a youkai? Why don't you just ask Inuyasha? It more fits his job description," he said, looking confused.

Kagome had to supress her annoyance once again. He was wasting time. "It's a ghost youkai," she said, resisting the urge to add "you dumbass" at the end of the sentence.

Miroku picked up his staff and got up. "Where is it?" he asked.

'Well it's about time' Kagome started to head for the cave. "It's this way," she said.

They reached the cave. "It's in here?" Miroku asked, looking at it.

"Yes, it's in there. There's a restless spirit inside that will do much harm if it isn't exorcised soon." She looked at him with puppy eyes. "Will you get rid of it for me, please?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

He looked very uncomfortable about something. "Kagome, I'd rather not-"

"Oh just go in there, it won't bite!" she said and pushed him in the cave. 'Yes!' she thought to herself and activated the first charm to seal the rock.

He stumbled in and looked around. "Kagome, I really don't..." he looked around when all of a sudden the cave became darker. He ran to the boulder that covered the entrance. "Kagome! Kagome! What's going on?" He started to pound on the intruding rock.

"Miroku, is that you?" Sango asked, walking towards him.

He jumped when he heard her voice. "Sango, what are you doing in here?" He asked while focusing on her image in the dim light that was able to get in.

She sighed. "So they got you too? Damn, I should have checked for a second entrance."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, while continuing to try and move the rock.

"For some reason, Kagome and Shippo are playing some trick on us. Crap, I should have seen this coming," she said and sat down on a rock. She looked at Miroku who was continuously trying to move the rock. "It's no use, Miroku. The rock has been charmed with magic. You won't be able to move it."

"What?" he demanded and started pounding on the rock even more. "Damnit, Kagome, this isn't funny! Let us out _now_!" he yelled and then kicked it.

------Meanwhile, outside the cave-----

"Kagome, he sounds mad. Maybe we should forget about this," Shippo said, very scared when he heard the pounding and the yelling.

Kagome looked scared herself. "W-we have to continue," she said, and jumped when she heard a thud. "Even though he may be mad at us for now, as scary as that is, he hopefully won't be mad for much longer," she said, as if trying to convince herself.

"I don't know, Kagome," Shippo said, and then inspected the charmed boulder. "What's the magic word that's gonna get this thing to open anyway?"

Kagome smiled mischievously. "The magic word is when Sango says 'girlfriend.'"

Shippo gave Kagome a confused look. "But how did you get Sango to say it to activate the..." Kagome had a huge grin on her face.

Shippo then sighed and shook his head. "You know what, something tells me the less I know, the better off I'll be."

* * *

Hmm... will her plan work? And just why is our usual peaceloving monk spazzing out? Answers to this and more in the next chapter, plz review :) 


	3. Darn that stupid monk! Again!

Here's chapter three of **A Kiss in the Dark**. This chapter contains sexual tension but not to worry, definitely within the rating category :) Some parts are a bit serious, just a warning. The story of Tomiko is not real, just made it up to explain certain things, and as I am well aware Miroku has no problems with caves in the anime it very much adds to this story. Besides, it's my story, I can write whatever I want! Mwahahaha... authoress powers... Something I've neglected to mention way back from two chapters ago... '...' represents thinking. As you know, the star thingys I so much loved to use in the past is no longer allowed.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, or the kick-ass soundtrack. Enjoy

* * *

------Back to the cave------ 

Sango watched him incredulously, his presently weird behavior being quite out of character, to say the least. "Miroku, calm down, there is no youkai in here," she said.

Miroku turned away from the rock. "It's not the youkai, I just don't like being in caves, especially if I'm trapped in one."

Sango got up and walked over to him. "Well yeah, I'm not too particular of caves myself. Somehow the cold dark thing really dosen't do it for me."

"You don't understand, Sango, I _have_ to get out of here," he said quietly, with his head down.

"You're right, I guess I don't. Why don't you enlighten me then?" she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Just forget I said anything," he said and walked past her and sat down on a rock and put his head in his hands.

"Okay, what's your problem? You freak out and expect me to not be concerned about what's upsetting you?" she asked, her curiousity getting the best of her.

He sighed and kept his head in his hands. "Its just that I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say that I've had a bad experience in a place like this."

When Sango heard this, she felt horrible. 'What was I doing? He's going through a rough time and I'm making it worse by badgering him with all these questions. I should know better than anyone about having things I would rather not talk about' She came and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, Miroku. I shouldn't have done that. It's fine that you don't want to discuss it, really. Just know that if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here," she said and smiled at him.

He lifted his head up from his hands and smiled at her. They sat together for a long time, not really saying or doing anything, just enjoying being in each other's company. 'He's not that bad to be around, when he's not being a jerk' Sango thought to herself. 'This is pretty nice'

After a while, Miroku finally spoke. "You know, it's not that bad being in here," then he looked over at her. "Since you're with me. Being with you makes me feel better."

"Thank you," she said, blushing. This must have been one of the few times he had complimented her without there being something perverted behind it. 'He is acting way too weird. Maybe its the cave doing something to him. Yeah, that's gotta be it'

Sango looked around the cave and sighed. "Being in here reminds me of when me and Kohaku used to play hide and seek in caves sometimes," she said and rested her head on her knees.

Miroku looked at her for a while without saying anything. 'Maybe it's time I finally told someone, besides, Sango knows better than anyone else how it feels to lose someone you love' He looked over at her. "Sango?"

She looked over at him. "Yes Miroku?" she asked.

"I've never told anyone this before but," he took a deep breath. "I had an older sister. Her name was Tomiko," he had a harder time saying her name than he thought. 'I haven't talked about her for so long... I even tried not to think of her too much either'

Sango was shocked to say the least. 'I never knew he had a sister... come to think about it, he never really mentioned his family before, the only person I know of is his sensei' She didn't say anything.

"After my father died, my mother fell ill and died soon after so then it was only me and my sister," he stopped and paused. Sango still couldn't say anything, she was still so shocked. He continued. "We were on our own and we had to make a living by doing odd jobs for people and sometimes when things got rough, we had to steal to survive. She was so protective of me though, she always made sure that I was taken care of. She became like a second mother to me. We were all we had, it was if it was only us in the world, we were so close. She always put my needs before her own, she was so selfless.

"Then one day our village was attacked by demons, and we had narrowly escaped them by hiding in a cave. One of the demons came after us though. We were small enough to fit in a corner where it had a hard time reaching us. She covered over me, protecting me from the attacks the demon was able to swing at us. Eventually, he was getting too close and she... she told me to stay there and got up to face the demon. She got a stake and drove it into the demon's heart, before it died it managed to give her a fatal wound," he said and then looked down.

Sango still didn't know what to say, she was so overcome with sympathy for him, so she just put an arm around his shoulder.

He continued in almost a whisper, "S-she was on the floor, bleeding to death... I didn't know what to do. Then she looked at me and told me that she loved me and that she was sorry... I was holding her, I tried to stop the bleeding but it was too much... I couldn't stop it... then her eyes closed and she hung in my arms... And then I ran away," he said the last sentence as if he were angry with himself and then he looked over at Sango. "I ran away," he repeated. "My sister was dying and I ran. She was always there for me and I couldn't even be there for her when she needed me the most. Some brother I was."

Sango looked at him with tears in her eyes. She could feel the turmoil he was going through. Watching the ones she loved die without her being able to do anything about it was more painful than anything she had ever been through. "It wasn't your fault, Miroku," she said and hugged him. "I'm sure she understood that you were scared."

For once he kept his hands to himself. "I was a coward, Sango. I was a coward then and I am a coward now. I ran away. She was always so strong for me, but I couldn't even stay with her. I didn't even allow myself to think of her all of these years. I still keep running away."

Sango let go of him and looked in his eyes. "That's not true, Miroku. You are a very strong person, you're one of the strongest people I know. I know it feels like hell to lose someone you love, but you have to stop blaming yourself."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Then why does it feel so impossible?" Then he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I do feel better now though, Sango. Thanks for listening."

She blushed slightly. "Oh, it's no problem."

He gave a embarrassed laugh. "I'm sorry to bring down the mood with all of this emotional stuff, being in a cave is depressing enough-"

"It's okay, really, I don't mind," she cut him off, "Just know that you can always talk to me if you need to talk to someone." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back at her. "You are such a sweet, caring person, Sango. That's one of the reasons I love you," he said without thinking. 'Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud!' he thought fervently to himself. The look on Sango's face answered his question. He then turned a dark shade of crimson.

'Did I just hear what I thought I did? I couldn't have,' Sango thought to herself. 'There's no way he said that, I hope I wasn't hearing things' But then she looked at him and unmistakable look in his eyes seemed to say otherwise. However, she still needed to make sure, just in case her imagination was getting the best of her.

"What did you say?" she asked him softly, feeling as if her heart was goning to beat out of her chest.

'Damn, how could I let that one slip? What should I do now?' He looked at her. 'Is this really the time for me to tell her?' He sighed and then made up his mind. 'I have to tell her now, it's the best time to, besides I think she may still feel sorry enough for me from before to not beat me up if what I say offends her.'

The monk took a deep breath. 'I will tell her' "Sango, I have never felt this way about any other girl I've ever met like the way I feel about you," he took her hands in his, "you are beautiful, smart, sweet, courageous, I love everything about you. And... I guess what I'm trying to say here is, I love you."

She didn't say anything for a bit, as in taking in his words. Then she pulled her hand from his grip and smacked him hard across his face.

"You jerk!" she yelled and stomped over to the other end of the cave and turned her back to him. Miroku sat there dumbfounded, with a pink handprint growing ever brighter on his face.

'Okay, so I guess she **was** offended...' he thought to himself as he started to rub his face. "Umm... Sango?" he ventured, being wise enough to stay far away from her at this time.

"How could you look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm special when you go after every girl you see? How do you think that makes me feel?"

He paused as he went over her words. 'Wow... I never knew that me hitting on other girls bothered her so much... I'm such a fool, I credit myself for being able to read women fairly well and all the while I was hurting her so much... At this rate I'm just as clueless as Inuyasha'

"I'm sorry, Sango, I never intentionally meant to hurt you, I... I was just being an insensitive jerk, I guess..."

She turned around and looked at him. "That's an understatement," she said in disdain.

'...I deserved that' he thought to himself. "I do mean all of those things I said, you are very special to me... that's the thing. I tried to hold back my feelings because you deserve the best, and I don't think I would be able to give it to you; I have no money, I don't even know if I'm going to live too long, I just want you to be happy..." he trailed off as she walked back towards him.

"You're not going to hit me again, are you?" he asked her warily as she sat down beside him.

Sango glared at him. "Maybe I will..." she said and then sighed. "I'm still mad at you, though. Who gave you the right to determine what should make me happy?" She looked down at her lap. "If you think that I care about money, you're crazy. You should know I'm not like that. And... we are all going to die one day. What's important is not when you die, what's important is how you live your life while you're still alive." She looked back at him, "What we have here isn't perfect, we may always have our lives in danger battling demons, but if it means being with the people I care about, I wouldn't trade it for the world." She smiled shyly at him, "Especially since I'm with you."

Miroku didn't respond but instead looked into her eyes. Sango looked into his eyes as well and then they got closer to each other until they shared a soft, passionate kiss.

After a couple of moments, the two finally broke apart. "That was wonderful," Miroku said smiling amusedly. "Wow Sango, I didn't know you had it for me like _that_."

She gasped and turned as red as a beet. "That... that was just a momentary lapse of sanity," she said as she fidgeted with her hands. 'That kiss was... amazing...' she sighed to herself.

"Admit it, you enjoyed it just as much as I did," he continued, enjoying seeing Sango get so flustered.

"I... well..." she said, floundering for a way to change the subject, "We don't have time for this, we need to figure a way to get out of here!" She said and then got up and inspected the rock, "There's got to be a way to get this thing to open."

"There's no use trying to move the rock. It's sealed magically, is it not? At least that was what you told me," the monk said, a teasing grin on his lips.

"Oh... right," the painfully embarrased girl mumbled. 'I am sooo gonna kill Kagome and Shippo when I get out of here'

"Come sit with me," Miroku said, as he patted his lap.

"Well don't you seem quite comfortable in here now," she said wryly as she instead sat down about a good two feet away from him.

"Well it's like I said earlier, it's because you are here with me," he replied as he scooted closer to her. "I have much happier memories associated with caves now."

"So do you now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh certainly," his grin widened mischievously. "However, we can add some unforgettable magic to this occasion; I'm sure we can find a way to make the remainder of our time in here... most enjoyable," he said as he put his arm around her waist.

Sango gave the monk a murderous look. "If you value that arm of yours, you would be best advised to remove it right now."

Of course he paid no heed to her threat, he just smiled at the demon exterminator, who was growing more pissed by the second.

"Come on sweetie," he said while while leaning in to her and starting to kiss her neck. "It'll be fun..." he murmured.

For a little bit she seemed to be falling under his spell, but she quickly started to berate herself. 'What am I thinking? I can't let him... ohh...' she started to lose her train of thought for some distracting reason.

For at this point, he put his other arm around her and started to caress her hair, and his kisses moved up to her lips and they kissed again, though more passionately this time.

'... this is wonderful,' she thought. ' Wait! What am I thinking! I can't possibly do this, not now. There's no way I can give into him that easily!'

She pushed him away suddenly and in her haste, they both fell off the rock onto the floor. Miroku just stared at her in the way a child looks at their mother when they take away their favorite cookie just when they were only halfway through. Sango was breathing heavily, and she was shaking a little, not to mention her cheeks were a bright crimson.

She jumped up. "There's no way I'm going to do that in here, anyway that's something I would only do with my boyfriend!" she blurted out.

"I see," he said quietly from his spot from the floor. He slowly got up and took her hands into his.

"Forgive me, Sango. No doubt my behavior was unacceptable."

'Hmm ok... well yeah, that'll teach him' "Yeah..." she said, still a little startled by his abrupt change of mood.

He began to rub her hands. "Please forgive me, I was so stupid. How could I have forgotten to ask?" He looked into her eyes. "I guess it's because I was so caught up in the moment when I realized you have the same feelings for me like I have for you."

'Okay, what is he talking about? Are we even on the same page now?' She twitched uncomfortably in his hands. "Um, what do you mean-"

"Sango, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He kissed her hands.

She almsot fell over. 'Is that what he was going on about? Oh crap, he must have mistook what I said as some sort of cue to ask me...' she started to blush. 'But I didn't mean it that way'

'_Sure you didn't_' A voice in her head taunted.

'Of course I didn't! I was just trying to emphasize the unlikelihood of him ever getting any from me in here, that's all...'

'_Or maybe you really were just giving him cues_' the growingly annoying voice said.

'Oh shut up, you! What do you know? Just go back in whatever hole you crawled out from!' she thought angrily.

'_Oh, getting defensive now, are we?_' the voice said obnoxiously.

Before she could argue with herself further, she was cut off when Miroku gave her a weird look.

"...Sango, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine," she said quickly and then smiled when Miroku continued to look at her wierdly.

"Ok, sure... Well anyway, you have yet to tell me your answer."

Her smile turned into a glare. "Well, my answer is no!" At that, she yanked her hands out of his grasp and "hmphed" and turned away.

Once again, the monk stood there, dumbfounded. 'Uh, did I do something to offend her again?' And he racked his brain to try and figure out if anything he had said recently sounded wrong. After a few moments, he decided that he was pretty much safe throughout, and so he didn't have too much to lose by asking her what his offense in question was. After double-checking just to make sure, he gathered up his courage to ask her. Hey, it was better safe than sorry, right?

"Hey Sango," he started timidly. "Um could I have possibly done something for you to-"

"You've done quite alot!" she exclaimed, turning back to him. "More than I could possibly take," she sighed and sat back down on the rock. "I know that you're sorry about hitting on other girls but at the same time I'm still going to find it very hard to trust you. I don't know if I can have you as my boyfriend, with you being the way you are."

Miroku didn't say anything.

"I don't get it," she said quietly. "If you loved me so much, then why would you continually hit on other girls? Is it that you can't help yourself or something?"

He sat down beside her and looked at her. "Actually, there was indeed a reason I was doing those things," he paused. He hesitantly said the next part. "I guess I was doing that because I was trying to get your attention..."

Miroku's answer surprised Sango. 'What does he mean, get my attention? It wasn't like I was ignoring him or anything... of course not...' Before she could say anything, though, he continued.

"What I mean is, when I flirted with other girls, you would get upset and try to pull me away... I guess what I'm saying is, I liked it when you got jealous, it made me feel like you wanted me for yourself and well... I know that was selfish of me, but I couldn't help it..."

She was too stunned to speak. 'That was the reason for him doing all of that?'

"I'm very sorry, Sango. I wanted to tell you about my feelings, but I was too afraid to be up front with you. Every time I wanted to tell you how I feel, I would lose my nerve and end up doing something stupid."

Sango still didn't know what to say. She was still absorbing everything he told her.

"That's what I meant earlier when I said I was a coward. Even then I was too afraid to tell you how I feel. I'm sorry to have put you through all of that pain, and I'll understand if you don't-"

"Telling someone you love them is a very hard thing to do, that dosen't make you a coward," she said, cutting him off, "It would be hard for anyone." She smiled at him. "You told me now, didn't you?"

"You mean you understand, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, but if I catch you flirting with another girl, there will be hell to pay," she said while looking at him threateningly.

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she said, holding back a giggle.

"Oh, Sango, you don't know how happy you've made me," Miroku said as he hugged her.

"However, that dosen't mean that you can have your way with me, it's still not here, not now," she said while returning the hug.

"Is it my imagination, or my insane happiness, or is it getting lighter in here?" he asked, as he let go of her and looked around.

"It is!" Sango exclaimed, as she looked over at the large enchanted rock. "The spell is being lifted!"

"That's the second best news I've heard all day," Miroku said, smiling, as he got up. "Coming, Sango?" he asked as he offered her a hand.

She still sat there, not paying attention to what Miroku was saying.

"Hey Sango, come on, before it decides to close on us again," he said, as he took her hand and started to pull her up.

"Hold on," she mused, as she yanked him back down on the rock beside her," this must have been the plan the whole time, to have the spell lifted only when we would get together... Quite ingenious if I do say so myself..."

"Can we worry about that later, when we're out of the cave?" he asked impatiently.

She ignored his plea. "Even though her scheme worked, I still can't let her go around thinking that she can just meddle around in other people's affairs without there being some sort of payback," a mischievous smile spread across her face.

The monk cringed. He knew that look.

"Miroku," Sango said, her grin growing wider, "I have just the plan to get back our dear friend Kagome, and I'm going to need your help."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," he mumbled as she started to go over her perfect plan with him.

* * *

And so, just what is this plan that Sango is speaking of? How will she get back at Kagome? Answers to these in the last installment of **A Kiss in the Dark**. Plz review 


	4. Payback time

Well, here's the last chappie of **A Kiss in the Dark**. I know, how sad :( Dun worrie tho, it should prove to be quite entertaining, at least I can only hope :) Sorry for the late update but I was taken over with a horrible cold last week, so bad I could barely function. Thankfully now, I'm recovering. Except for the bad cough and congestion I'm gettin along :)

When I saw all the wonderful reviews, I couldn't believe it! I'm so glad you all like my story. A big thanks and huggles goes out to all the wonderful reviewers: **inubaby2**, **UnderTheCherryBlossoms**, **Pudding**, **spencer morris**, **Anime-girl-cutie** and **AnimeWannabe** for their great reviews :) A special thanks goes out to **The-world-needs-peace** for your great reviews from the beginning. I'm so glad you like this story and have continued to read it, thanks alot 'x-tra huggles' :)

On one more note, this chapter and heck, this whole story is dedicated to all you readers (and especially reviewers) and also those who are in love on Valentine's Day. '...' means thoughts. Enjoy and have a great one minna-san!

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo were sitting by their campfire, getting ready to eat dinner. Their food was getting cold, coincidentally, they were still waiting for Miroku and Sango to come out of the cave. Well actually, Inuyasha would have been just fine starting without the two, however, Kagome took the necessary measures to make sure he did indeed wait. 

"Damn it, when are those two going to show up! If they don't come by the time that next twig burns up, I'm starting without them!" He glared at Kagome while dusting off his haori. "And I don't care how many more 'sits' you give me either!"

Kagome was worried. This wasn't part of her plan. Surely those two would have hooked up by now, not even they could possibly be so stubborn. 'I hope Sango is all right in there, knowing how perverted Miroku can get... on second thought, perhaps it would be he who would be in danger if he tried anything in there, but still... what could possibly be keeping them? Perhaps they still haven't gotten together after all and this whole plan is a bust...'

Just then, over the sound of Inuyasha's growling, she heard voices coming closer from the entrance of the cave. 'It's them!'

She jumped up and ran towards the two. Shippo and Inuyasha quickly started on the dinner, now that Kagome was distracted.

"Hey you two, where have you both been..." Her words and her smile faded when she got a cold glare from Sango.

"Well somehow we ended up getting locked in a cave for **hours,**" she then directed her glare at Miroku, "and I was stuck having to constantly fend off this dirty pervert!"

Kagome's look of confusion turned to one of horror. "R-really? That's all that happened in there?" At Sango's incredulous look, she quickly rephrased her question. "I mean, umm you two just spent the whole time fighting?"

"Well **I** was having fun," Miroku said while giving Sango a perverted grin.

She pushed him away from her. "Well **I** wasn't. It was the most cruel thing someone could do to me. That boulder wasn't blocking the entrance before, so I am lead to the conclusion that it was done on purpose."

At that, Kagome's heart started to race. 'Oh no, when Sango finds out that I had planned this whole thing, she may never forgive me...'

However, she ran to Shippo and pointed at him. "It was you who lead me to this cave, by the way, which had no youkai! And believe me, I checked."

"Whaaaa..." Shippo dropped the meat he was half done with and jumped up and pointed at Kagome. "Wait a minute, this whole thing wasn't my idea, Kagome made me do it!"

Inuyasha actually stopped eating to watch this whole squabble with an amused look on his face.

"She threatened that if I didn't help her, she wouldn't bring me anymore chocolate!" he exclaimed, dropping to the floor and dramatically throwing his arms up in the air. "I'm only a chibi, chocolate is my weakness!"

'Little traiter...' Kagome thought angrily in her mind. 'See if I ever bring anything for you again'

Sango gasped. "Is this true, Kagome?"

The young priestess hung her head. "Yes... I'm so sorry, Sango. I didn't mean for it to be this way..." she glared at Miroku. "I was hoping that for once in his life, he would stop being such a jerk and you two would finally admit your feelings for each other."

Sango gave her a dissapointed look. "I can't believe you would go and meddle like that, Kagome. Even if your intentions were good, that was still a very unfair thing you did... considering what I had to go through..."

"Oh, I am really so sorry, Sango," she said remorsefully and then pointed a finger at Miroku. "Look at what you did, hurting her like that! I'm trying to do you a favor and this is what you do!" She grabbed up the Tetsaigua that was laying beside Inuyasha and chased Miroku around with it.

"Kisama! Taste the blade of the Tetsaigua!" She yelled while waving the sword around her head. Lucky for him though, the sword didn't transform and so was still in it's rusty form.

Inuyasha looked at the scene and sighed. 'That has to be the most pathetic form in the use of a sword I have ever seen...'

Miroku ran behind Sango. "Help me, this girl's crazy!"

"You wanna see crazy?" Kagome said wildly, and started to swing at the air, "I'll show you crazy!"

Then she heard laughing and looked around. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The laughter was coming from Sango.

"I... couldn't keep a straight face anymore," she said between laughter. "You are so funny Kagome." She turned around and looked at Miroku. "Don't you think so?"

"Oh yeah, she was hilarious," the monk said sarcastically while he wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Especially the part where she was threatening my life with a sword."

"Oh come on, it was in it's rusty form, how much harm could it have done?" She asked, laughing.

"Well enough to give me some sort of infection, I mean, do you know where that thing's been?" he countered, looking at the Tetsaigua in disdain.

"If I were you, monk, I wouldn't be worrying about the Tetsaigua being the cause of any infection you catch," Inuyasha retorted, obviously getting him back for the insult on his beloved Tetsaigua.

Miroku ignored his comment and turned back to Sango.

Kagome stood there, like all the wind was knocked out of her, the sword falling out of her hands.

"I thought you were mad at him, Sango," she said a little confusedly.

"Hmm... well, I guess there's always forgiveness," she said, smiling at Miroku, "Besides, he's too cute to stay mad at," and it was she this time, who put her arms around him.

"And she's too hot to resist," said Miroku, and wasting no time, started to kiss her. They once again, shared a passionate kiss which they now shared in front of friends.

Kagome thought her jaw was going to hit the ground. 'I must be going mad. It is not Miroku and Sango standing right there, kissing in front of me... it can't be...'

Shippo and Inuyasha were quite shocked to say the least. Well at least shocked to the point where they completely stopped eating to stare at the two who were still going at it.

After a few moments, they finally stopped and smiled again at each other.

"Y-you t-two..." Kagome stammered.

"Gotcha," Sango said while laughing at Kagome's face faulting. "That'll teach you not to meddle in other people's affairs."

"So you two did hook up then," Kagome said, starting to smirk. "And judging by that earlier display of affection, you had plenty of practice in the cave."

At that, Sango turned beet red. "What can I say Kagome? When you're right, you're right," Miroku said, while putting his arms around his girlfriend. Kagome started to giggle.

"It wasn't like that!" the blushing girl exclaimed while pushing Miroku away. "It only happened... a few times..." she said quietly while looking off to the side.

"Aww you're blushing! That's so cute!" Kagome beamed. "Well, I'm happy to have helped you two get together, aren't I a great friend?"

"Yeah," Sango said, and started to smirk as well. "Yes, you were such a good friend to us, it is only fair we return the favor."

"E..hehehe, why whatever do you mean?" Kagome asked, a hint of fear in her tone.

"Oh... you know, like I think that you and Inuyasha would be a great couple. And since you two haven't hooked up yet..."

"Don't you dare think of getting me involved in your stupid human schemes," the hanyou growled menacingly.

"Haven't I been through enough? I almost got a heart attack when you made me think the whole thing was a disaster, can't we just call a truce?" Kagome pleaded.

"Hmmm... I don't know, I'll have to think about it," she said mischievously, "I really can't guarantee anything though, if the perfect idea strikes me, I may feel the need to go with it. Or on the other hand, I may eventually forget about it. Who knows?" 'Revenge is so sweet. Whether I get her back or not, Kagome is still going to worry about it and that can be revenge enough'

"Don't you dare, Sango!" Inuyasha said warningly.

Kagome leaned against a tree and slowly slid down it. 'My life as I know it, is over' she groaned to herself.

* * *

Owari...

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
